


Gays? In MY chatroom? It's more likely than you think.

by hellheath



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Character(s), Explicit Language, Gay Character(s), Group chat, Humor, Lesbian Character, M/M, On Hiatus, Out of Character, because i don't know how to watch my mouth, i was bored, jaehee doesn't want to be here anymore, none of them are het and y'all can fight me, until im not so stressed & depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellheath/pseuds/hellheath
Summary: oh my god, wigchanged the chat name tothis is a gays only event go homeowo: bye zenzen 10: this is bi erasure i’m calling the cops





	1. dumpster fire

**Author's Note:**

> owo = yoosung  
> zen 10 = zen  
> oh my god, wig = seven  
> rayran = saeran  
> jumin han = who the fuck do you think  
> jaehee kang = do i even need to put her here i think y'all know  
> what = v

**_oh my god, wig_ ** _changed the chat name to_ **_this is a gays only event go home_ **

**owo** : bye zen

**oh my god, wig** : goodnight sweet prince

**Jumin Han** : Farewell loser I can’t believe this chatroom will finally become bearable.

**zen 10** : this is bi erasure i’m calling the cops  
**zen 10** : YOOSUNG YOU’RE A WHOLE ASS BISEXUAL FUCK O U T **  
zen 10** : FUCk you jimin  
**zen 10** : jumin***

**jimin ham** : Alright, who changed my fucking name  
  
**oh my god, wig** : [whip, dab]

**owo** : who do u thinK LMFAOO

**Jaehee Kang** : Is it too late to quit?

**oh my god, wig** : quit… what.

**Jaehee Kang** : Living

**oh my god, wig:** SAMEAHAKJDKS  
**oh my god, wig** : where is my CUNT of a brother

**rayran** : right HERE you fucking ASSWIPE

**owo** : brotherly love

**rayran** : fuck up yoosung you wanted to fuck ur cousin

**owo** : DJSLSJKSS NO I DIDNT SHE JUST MEANT A LOT TO ME

**rayran** : hm.  
  
**_what_ ** entered  
  
**what** : what

**owo** : fuck it’s YOU

**what** : i love a warm welcome

**jimin ham** : V, I’m glad to see you!

**what** : what the fuck is your name lmfao

**jimin ham** : Suddenly I am not glad to see you!

**rayran** : rfa = rika’s fundraising association? more like rfa = really fucking annoying  
  
**oh my god, wig** : you lame ass bitch that was not clever  
  
**rayran** : stfu shitbag

**what** : wow, urn  
**what** : burn******  
**  
oh my god, wig** : um why’d u just expose rika’s residence like that

**owo** : I FUCKIHN F HAE UUO

**_what_ ** _left_

**jimin ham** : Was that NECESSARY

**rayran** : yes

**oh my god, wig** : yes

**owo** : nOo

**Jaehee Kang** : I can’t stand ANY of you

**oh my god, wig** : homophobic ://

**Jaehee Kang** : I’m a lesbian but go off

**oh my god, wig** : FUCKCKCJSJDJ  
**oh my god, wig** : SHE FUCKIGNF

**rayran** : LMFAOoOoOo

**oh my god, wig** : SHUT UR VIRGIN ASS UP

**rayran** : HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IM A VIRGIN??? YOU ABANDONED ME SHITSTAIN  
  
**Jaehee Kang** : Are you people allergic to peace and quiet or something

**oh my god, wig** : oops ! would u look at the time! i have to!!! go walk my fuckinuhhhhh!!!!!! goldfish!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_oh my god, wig_ ** _left_ _  
_  
**Jaehee Kang** : No offense but thank fucking god  
  
**rayran** : god BLESS  
  
**zen 10** : but seven doesn’t have a goldfish?????????????  
  
**Jaehee Kang** : No offense, Zen, but are you sure you ever attended school  
  
**jimin ham** : LMAO  
  
**zen 10** : i literally graduated?????? what are you talking about????  
  
**jimin ham** : Saeran, can you block Luciel from the chat for good? This is the first moment of peace I’ve had in decades  
  
**rayran** : if fuckin only  
**  
** **Jaehee Kang** : Mr. Han you’re literally only like 20 something  
  
**zen 10** : wow jumin i always knew u were secretly older than fuckin dirt  
  
**jimin ham** : Zen, I will kick you into the stratosphere  
  
**owo** : y’all ain’t SHIT seven doesn’t deserve this  
  
**zen 10** : WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?!?!  
  
**_oh my god, wig_ ** _entered_  
  
**oh my god, wig** : can i get some respect? can i PLEASE get some respect???????

**rayran** : ????? no ????? who do you think we are???? GOOD PEOPLE??????? delulu


	2. shitshow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**jimin ham** entered _
> 
> **jimin ham** : What’s a furry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi it's lex with a little fyi: no relationships are established!! that's why "we'll get there eventually" is in the relationship tags bc i'm working up to it ;)) also seven and saeran live together

**rayran** : i’ve been in this chat for awhile but i have yet to see a single person comment on yoosung being a furry ://  
  
_**jimin ham** entered_  
  
**oh my god, wig** : KJjdefkjsdfvn dfDFKNJ  
  
**jimin ham** : What’s a furry  
  
**owo** : SHUT THE FUCK UP SAERAN I'M NOT A FURRY  
**owo** : JUMIN DON;T LOOK IT UP  
  
**oh my god, wig** : KLJDSF IM FJUCKING LOSING IT  
**oh my god, wig** : FOOLS….. ALL OF US  
**oh my god, wig** : HOW DIDN’T WE SEE THIS EARLIER  
  
**owo** : I’LL KILL YOU IN UR SLEEP SHUT THE FUCK UP  
  
**oh my god, wig** : LMFAOOOOooOoOoo  
  
**owo** : IM NMOT A FURRY YOU NASTIES  
  
**rayran** : THEN EXPLAIN WHY YOUR NAME IS OWO????  
  
**owo** : IT S A JOKE!!!! A JEST!!!! SATIRE!!!!! SARCASM !!!!!! IM NOT A FURRY  
  
**oh my god, wig** : that’s what the government WANTS you to think

 **owo** :  JUMP IN THE TRASH LOSER

 **oh my god, wig** : *notices ur bulge* OwO what’s this?

 **owo** : I’M GONNA KILL MYSELF

 **rayran** : i'll fling you into the sun if you ever make me read that shit again 

 **jimin ham** : I

 **owo** : JUMIN PLEASE

 **oh my god, wig** : JUMIN YOU DIDM’T LOOK IT UP DID YOU DSKJFSA

 **jimin ham** : I have to go

 **owo** : YOU DUMB BITCH I TOLD YOU NOT TO

 **_jimin ham_ ** _left_  
**  
oh my god, wig** : MY LUNGSDKJFKLS

 **owo** : IF YOU DON’T GET G O N E

 **oh my god, wig** : I THOT U LOVED ME (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **owo** : RKFJKJDSSDKJDSJ

 **oh my god, wig** : ? LMAO

 **_Jaehee Kang_ ** _entered_

 **Jaehee Kang** : I’M GOING TO KILL YOU FUCKING IDIOTS  
**Jaehee Kang** : WHO TOLD JUMIN ABOUT FURRIES  
**  
oh my god, wig** : gotta go !

 **_oh my god, wig_ ** _left_

 **owo** : SAERAN

 **rayran** : WHO’S JUMIN? I’VE NEVER HEARD OF HIM!!!!!!!!

 **_oh my god, wig_ ** _entered_  
  
**oh my god, wig** : change of plans !  
**oh my god, wig** : jaehee didn’t just threaten me privately (*^‿^*)

 **Jaehee Kang** : IM GONNA MURDER YOU SAERAN

 **rayran** : NOT IF YOU CAN’T FIND ME!!!!!!!

 **Jaehee Kang** : I JUST OVERHEARD JUMIN  
**Jaehee Kang** : “Siri how do you know if you’re a furry”

 **_rayran_ ** _left_

 **oh my god, wig** : i can’t even fathom th  
**oh my god, wig** : this isn’t happeni  
  
**rayran** entered

 **rayran** : ARE YOU JOKING  
  
**owo** : WHERE IS ZEN LMFAOOOOOOOO  
**owo** : I’LL BE BACK I NEED TO GET ZEN IN HERE HE’S GONNA LOSE HIS SHIT

 **_owo_ ** _left_

 **oh my god, wig** : I GENUINELY CAN'T BELIEVE THIS  
**oh my god, wig** : THIS IS TOO GOOD

 **Jaehee Kang** : CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW MISERABLE HE’LL BE AS A FURRY

 **rayran** : LMFAOoOoOOOoO

 **Jaehee Kang** : I’m going to cry

 **_owo_ ** _entered_

 **_zen 10_ ** _entered_

 **zen 10** : SOMEBODY  
**zen 10** : BETTER TELL ME  
**zen 10** : THAT YOOSUNG WAS LYING   
  
**owo** : SOMEONE TELL M E I’M LYING

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yoosung didn’t lie  
**Jaehee Kang** : Jumin really

 **zen 10** : wh

 **owo** : damn zen that’s ur mans?? LMFAO

 **zen 10** : I’LL BEAT YOUR ASS THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU YOOSUNG  
**zen 10** : HE ISN’T MY MANS

 **owo** : WHATEVER YOU SAY BRO

 **_jimin ham_ ** _entered_

 **oh my god, wig** : UFKCJVHDKJS I’D LEAVE BUT  
**oh my god, wig** : I NEED TO SEE THE OUTCOME OF THIS

 **owo** : I MEAN? MOOD

 **zen 10** : jumin i’m BEGGING you

 **jimin ham** : I’m not a furry  
**jimin ham** : I was only double-checking

 **Jaehee Kang** : I’m going to pass out

 **owo** : YOU REALLY THOUGHT  
**owo** : THAT YOU WERE A FURRY FOR A HOT SECOND  
  
**zen 10** : oh my god oh my fucking god

 **rayran** : we really thought……. damn

 **oh my god, wig** : this is so sad... alexa play despacito

 **rayran** : i was so ready to clown him…

 **oh my god, wig** : me too big sigh

 **Jaehee Kang** : YOU BOTH BETTER RUN THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME IN PERSON

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my personality fucking DIPPED when i started this chapter like that bitch DIED


	3. hot garbage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **zen 10** : YOOSUNG STOP BULLYING V
> 
>  **uwu** : tragic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snatched = seven

**_snatched_ ** _entered_  
****  
**snatched** : good afternoon gays!!  
**snatched** : the sun: shining  
**snatched** : the birds: singing  
**snatched** : dick: out

 **_zen 10_ ** _entered_  
  
**zen 10** : ITS 4 AM YOU DUNCE  
**zen 10** : THE FUCKING SUN IS NOT SHINING  
**zen 10** : THE DAMN BIRDS ARE SLEEPING JUST LIKE I WAS BEFORE YOU WOKE ME UP  
**zen 10** : PUT YOUR DICK UP THAT MEME IS OUTDATED YOU HAIRY SPONGE  
  
**_zen 10_ ** _left_  
  
**snatched** : HAIRY SPONGESDJFKJD  
  
**_Jaehee Kang_ ** _entered_

 **_uwu_ ** _entered_

 **uwu** : are y’all happy now you bullied me into changing my name

 **snatched** : yeah now it’s cute ~ i changed mine too :3

 **Jaehee Kang** : Fellas, is it g

 **zen 10** : yoosung fucking killed her before she could finish

 **uwu** : uwu

 **Jaehee Kang** : Oblivious fucking FOOLS

 **uwu** : SHUT

 **snatched** : wut lol

 **Jaehee Kang** : You know for a genius you’re really stupid

 **snatched** : oWO???  
**snatched** : anyway last night i dreamt i was reading something and it told me to stan loona i’m so angry twitter is absolutely horrific

 **Jaehee Kang** : That was your subconscious telling you to stan loona you had better fucking do it

 **snatched** : ugh my mind

 **_rayran_ ** _entered_  
  
**rayran** : talk shit about attack on titan get hit  
**rayran** : it’s me i’ll be the one hitting you

 **Jaehee Kang** : We got that, thanks

 **snatched** : ur so annoying  
**snatched** : anyway stan sasuke uchiha legends

 **rayran** : stan levi ackerman kings

 **uwu** : intellectuals stan eren jaeger and naruto uzumaki

 **Jaehee Kang** : Stan loona or be kicked from the chat

 **snatched** : stanning nct is big dick energy

 **uwu** : ppl who stan holland, my all inclusive gay king, have big dick energy AND galaxy brain

 **snatched** : ur so fucking right ugh ur MIND ur so powerful

 **rayran** : starting and perpetuating fanwars is micro dick energy and small tits energy

 **uwu** : KING you are absolutely correct

 **_what_ ** _entered_

 **what** : i see i’ve come back to a weeb convention

 **uwu** : “i see”  
**uwu** :

 **what** : STOP COMING FOR MY EYESIGHT YOU LITTLE SHIT I’M GETTING MY EYES FIXED

 **snatched** : KJDFSHFJKSDFGH YOOSIUNG  
  
**_what_ ** _left_  
  
**snatched** : LOOK WHAT YOU DID DKFJSDKJGK

 **uwu** : this is so sad alexa play whiplash by nct

 **_zen 10_ ** _entered_

 **zen 10** : YOOSUNG STOP BULLYING V

 **uwu** : tragic

 **zen 10** : i hate y’all

 **snatched** : nobody hates me more than i do sistor

 **uwu** : if u talk bad about urself once more u can catch my LOVE  
**uwu** : THATS RIGHT LOSER, IF YOU DON’T STOP TRASHING URSELF I’M GONNA THROW ALL MY LOVE AND SUPPORT AT YOU

 **snatched** : ...mayhaps. a bitch is gonna cry  
**snatched** : mayhaps that bitch is moi

 **uwu** : :( i care about ur dumbass i don’t like when you talk shit abt urself 

 **snatched** : <33333 my heart just busted a nut

 **uwu** : <3 uwu

 **zen 10** : wow thats fuckin gay

 **uwu** : eat my ass u bisexual bitch

 **zen 10** : damn!!! the biphobia jumped

 **uwu** : KJSDFKJED I’M FUCKING BI

 **zen 10** : yes, and?

 **_jimin ham_ ** _entered_

 **jimin ham** : Can someone PLEASE tell me how to change my name back?

 **rayran** : nope

 **uwu** : nah

 **jimin ham** : I have never been able to stand either of you

 **uwu** : jhkjsdhfkdkjf

 **rayran** : well shit!!!! the feeling is mutual you asshat

 **snatched** : jumin :( why would u want to change it this is so iconic

 **jimin ham** : It is unprofessional

 **zen 10** : lmaooo you should just leave it i like it

 **jimin ham** : Alright.

 **uwu** : h

 **snatched** : wha

 **Jaehee Kang** : Interesting.

 **rayran** : that’s sus

 **zen 10** : i gotta go lol the director is calling me bye guys!!  
  
**jimin ham** : Goodbye.

 **_zen 10_ ** _left  
_

 

* * *

 

 

**yeetsang**

 

 **zeet** : YOOSUNG

 **yeetsang** : I THOT UR DIRECTOR WAS CALLING

 **zeet** : I LIED  
**zeet** : I HAVE A PROBLEM

 **yeetsang** : WHAT

 **zeet** : so  
**zeet** : u know jumin,

 **yeetsang** : sadly

 **zeet** : SDHFLKDS SAME  
**zeet** : anyway he might be  
**zeet** : maybe i... have,, feelings for him  
and his crusty ass personality 

 **yeetsang** : oh my god  
**yeetsang** : tragic....

 **zeet** : SHUT UP I’M HAVING ISSUES

 **yeetsang** : CLEARLY  
**yeetsang** : suck jumin's dick, i don't care  
**yeetsang** : live ur life who am i to tell u what to do

 **zeet** : wow, thanks for the wonderful advice

 **yeetsang** : i aim to please

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it's lex. i wanted to give everyone a heads up that i will be having eye surgery the 19th of july and updates might be screwy. i've also been having a really hard time just being funny. it seems like my personality and sense of humor have ditched me. i apologize in advance if updates start getting fucked up. i wrote and rewrote this chapter because it felt really... awkward and even now i'm not sure if i'm happy with it. that being said, i hope you enjoyed this and that it kept you laughing, as always.


	4. clusterfuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**loona's whore** entered _
> 
> **jimin ham** : Who the hell is that?
> 
>  **uwu** : SDKJFHDSKJ

**rayran** : saeyoung just fell down the stairs  
**rayran** : stan list 

 **snatched** : i’ll fling you into the next galaxy, whore

 **rayran** : not with that broken ass foot you won’t

 **snatched** : suck my toes you goddamn furry

 **rayran** : drown ugly bitch

 **_uwu_ ** _entered_

 **uwu** : WHAT THE FUCKCDNKFKS  
**uwu** : SEVEN ARE UOU ALRIGHT

 **snatched** : NO

 **rayran** : he’s FINE  
**rayran** : i’m driving his dramatic ass to the hospital he’s fine

 **snatched** : MY FOOT IS BROKEN YOU CLOWN

 **_zen 10_ ** _entered_

 **zen 10** : good god what the hell happened

 **snatched** : HE PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS

 **rayran** : NO I FUCKING DIDN’T YOU LYING BASTARD

 **zen 10** : suddenly i have somewhere to be that requires me to immediately leave this chatroom

 **snatched** : NO YOU DON’T GET BACK HERE SHITLORD

 **zen 10** : YOU KNOW WHAT? I’M ABOUT TO SAY IT

 **snatched** : DON’T YOU D A R E TELL ME YOU DON’T CARE THAT I BROKE MY ELBOW

 **zen 10** : I WAS GONNA REPLACE IT WITH ‘FOOT’ BUT YOU JUST COULDN’T LET ME MAKE THE DAMN JOKE COULD YOU

 **rayran** : LMFAOOoOoOOo

 **uwu** : SAERAN AREN’T YOU DRIVING GET OFF YOUR FUCKING PHONE  
**uwu** : PLEEEASEEEE DO NOT TEXT AND DRIVE

 **rayran** : you say that as if i give a single shit about safety

 **zen 10** : live fast die young  
**zen 10** : is that the saying i can’t remember

 **snatched** : no i’m pretty sure it’s skate fast eat ass

 **zen 10** : y’know what? you’re absolutely right

 **_Jaehee Kang_ ** _entered_

 **_Jaehee Kang_ ** _left_

 **snatched** : BITCH  
**snatched** : just for that you’re getting your name changed too

 **uwu** : to what

 **snatched** : idk i’ll think of something ;)

 **uwu** : HHHHhhhhhh

 **_jimin ham_ ** _entered_

 **zen 10** : aren’t you supposed to be… working

 **jimin ham** : Yes, but the all the commotion here caught my attention

 **_loona's whore_ ** _entered_

 **jimin ham** : Who the hell is that?

 **uwu** : SDKJFHDSKJ

 **zen 10** : WAIT DKJFSHSDKJ IS THAT  
  
**loona's whore** : LUCIEL CHOI  
**loona's whore** : I’M GOING TO BREAK YOUR OTHER FOOT

 **snatched** : i don’t have a clue what you’re talking about

 **loona's whore** : THIS IS INCREDIBLY UNPROFESSIONAL CHANGE IT BACK  
  
**snatched** : what are you talking about? i don’t understand

 **loona's whore** : MY NAME, DIPSHIT

 **snatched** : what about it?

 **uwu** : SEVEN STOPSDFKJDSJ

 **jimin ham** : … Assistant Kang, is that YOU?

 **loona's whore** : SADLY

 **snatched** : anyway, idk what ur talking about ur name is exactly how it’s always been

 **loona's whore** : Luciel

 **snatched** : yes that’s me

 **loona's whore** : Why can’t I change my name back

 **snatched** : huh, weird  
**snatched** : must be a glitch lol

 **_loona's whore_ ** _left_

 **zen 10** : im SCREAMING

 **uwu** : THIS IS THE FUNNIEST SHIT I HOPE SAERAN IS SEEING IT

 **snatched** : no i stole his phone bc i don’t wanna FUCKING DIE on the way to the hospital

 **uwu** : tragic.  
**uwu** : anywhom, keep me updated on ur foot situation i gotta go i have shit due at midnight that i haven’t started on

 **zen 10** : YOOSUNG IT’S 10:45 PM  
  
**uwu** : and what about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I SURVIVED!  
> apparently my ophthalmologist was just joking about me staying off electronics for 2 weeks... i didn't do it anyway but still kjdsfkkjds  
> my surgery went well!! i truly appreciate all the well wishes i received <3 thank you so much. i had muscle surgery on my right eye. i have superior oblique muscle palsy in my right eye and esotropia in both and the surgery was to correct the vertical misalignment (tho my dumbass thought it was going to fix ALL of the misalignment. i guess i'm just not that lucky lol) i still have a lot of misalignment but at least some of it's gone. i go back in october and ig we'll see where to go from there. anywhom, enough of me talking about myself. thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'm sorry it was so short<3


	5. trainwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **snatched** : that’s just how it be on this bitch of an earth

**snatched** : yeoboseyo?? i mean… hello, who’s there?  
  
**rayran** : hey just a heads up i’m gonna fucking kill you for this  
  
**snatched** : jinjayo?? O.O oppa aniyo! jebal!  
  
**uwu** : i wish i was jared, 19  
  
**rayran** : GOD i fucking felt that  
  
**snatched** : no hablo inglés  
  
**rayran** : you speak several languages fluently and yet you chose to say that in a language you CAN’T SPEAK  
  
**snatched** : it’s called COMMITMENT TO A JOKE, you goddamn plebeian   
_**  
****zen 10** entered_  
  
**zen 10** : isn’t your foot broken  
  
**snatched** : suddenly making jokes while injured is illegal… twitter was found dead  
**snatched** : and YES my foot is broken. u can thank saeran for that  
  
**rayran** : I DID NOT PUSH YOU, YOU DELUSIONAL ASS BITCH  
  
**snatched** : THAT’S DEBATABLE BUT GO OFF  
  
**uwu** : ANYWAY, how is your foot  
  
**snatched** : it HURTS, thanks to saeran  
  
_**rayran** left_  
  
**snatched** : LMFAOO  
  
**uwu** : whatever, if u need anything just text me hoe   
**uwu** : u know i have classes and shit but if u need me i can usually be there   
  
**snatched** : uwu okay  
**snatched** : DFG’’;;234RU/]-  
**snatched** : HE/’LP   
**snatched** : SAER’AS/MN   
  
**uwu** : WHAT??????  
**uwu** : ARE YOU OKAY  
  
**zen 10** : oh my god what the fuck is happening  
  
**snatched** : SAWER/.AN US  
**snatched** : HUR;TI3NG M3R  
  
**uwu** : FUCKKDJFKDJ  
**  
****zen 10** : oh my god is saeran finally killing him  
  
**snatched** : S HUTRT IP  
**snatched** : FUCK YOU SAERAN YOU FUCKING CUNT   
  
**zen 10** : he can’t see that you moron he left   
  
**uwu** : AER U ALRIGHT DKJSFKSD  
  
**snatched** : YES  
  
**uwu** : WHAT HAPPENED  
  
**snatched** : saeran fucking TACKLED ME OFF THE COUCH OUT OF NOWHERE   
__  
**rayran** entered  
  
**rayran** : HE PUSHED ME INTO THE COFFEE TABLE AND ALMOST BROKE IT  
  
**snatched** : YOU WERE GONNA BREAK MY FUCKIN WRIST  
  
**rayran** : I WAS TRYING TO TAKE YOUR PHONE, WHORE  
**rayran** : I WAS NOT GONNA BREAK YOUR WRIST   
  
**uwu** : OH MY GOD WILL YOU TWO EVER STOP FUCKING FIGHTING  
  
**rayran** : no, unrealistic  
  
**snatched** : yeah, lower ur standards like everyone else  
  
**uwu** : ya ever just fuckin… wanna die  
  
**snatched** : yes, constantly   
  
**rayran** : bood  
**  
****zen 10** : ANYWAY, now that the Choi Fight of 2017 is over can i fucking say what i wanna say  
  
**rayran** : 2017.  
**  
****zen 10** : yeah???  
  
**snatched** : bro… you know it’s 2018 right  
**  
****zen 10** : wait w  
**zen 10** : FUCK  
**zen 10** : yeah i knew that  
  
**rayran** : LMFAOKSJDKLSJ  
  
**snatched** : ME SDFMSDFK  
  
**zen 10** : AS I WAS SAYING,   
**zen 10** : i’ve decided to stan triple h after hearing all of this hyuna/hyojong news and let me say,  
**zen 10** : ICONS  
**zen 10** : bisexual polyamorous legends saved the gays AND the music industry  
**zen 10** : hyuna has the biggest dick energy in kpop and THAT’S the tea   
  
**uwu** : galaxy brain  
  
**snatched** : i’m glad u finally opened ur third eye and decided to stan  
  
**zen 10** : i know i’m such an intellectual  
  
**rayran** : ARE YOU SURE  
  
**snatched** : should i refer to literally 3 minutes ago when you thought it was 2017  
  
**zen 10** : FUCK YOU  
  
**uwu** : the dude in the apartment above me is playing music at an ungodly volume  
  
**snatched** : that’s just how it be on this bitch of an earth  
  
**rayran** : hey saeyoung i bet you can’t lock yourself out of this chatroom  
  
**snatched** : i’m not falling for that again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i always try to update this around every 2 weeks but i'll be starting school soon (the 22nd) and when that happens updates will get sort of rare, as i'll be working my ass off lol. i also don't have like... anything about this planned out either so i'm gonna try to do that sdjsdkfjkd i swear we'll get to the relationships at some point just bear with me. i'll try to write a couple chapters out in advance before school starts and then update it every... maybe three weeks or so. idk yet! i'll figure it out soon and i hope you'll stick with me through it uwu
> 
> as always, thank you for reading <3


	6. she's meditating guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**thanos’ phat purple ass** entered_
> 
> **thanos’ phat purple ass** : i’m gonna commit a felony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed my @ oof

**uwu** : damn i’m gay  
  
**zen 10** : i thought you were korean  
  
**_snatched_ ** _entered_  
  
**snatched** : hey guys ~ :3 ~ if saeran asks, i died. thanks !  
  
**zen 10** : rad okay  
  
**uwu** : whatksjdfhjks  
  
**_snatched_ ** _left_  
  
**_thanos’ phat purple ass_ ** _entered_  
  
**uwu** : WHO  
  
**zen 10** : I CHOKED ON MY FUCKING BEER  
  
**thanos’ phat purple ass** : i’m gonna commit a felony  
  
**uwu** : WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU DKJFHDS I’M GONNA PASS OUT  
  
**thanos’ phat purple ass** : i’m going to fucking kill someone  
  
**zen 10** : thotnos  
  
**thanos’ phat purple ass** : you’re first on the list  
  
**zen 10** : good morning to you too  
  
**thanos’ phat purple ass** : it’s 9 pm fucker  
  
**zen 10** : it’s morning in my heart  
  
**thanos’ phat purple ass** : :) i’ll be back xoxo ;*  
  
**_thanos’ phat purple ass_ ** _left_  
  
**uwu** : HUuh??  
  
**zen 10** : i’m so scared is he really gonna kill me  
  
**uwu** : god i hope  
  
**zen 10** : disrespectful WHORE  
  
**_thanos’ phat purple ass_ ** _entered_  
  
**thanos’ phat purple ass** : :) done~ <3  
  
**uwu** : i’m so fucking terrified  
  
**zen 10** : i’m shaking what does this mean  
  
**_thanos’ giant purple c*ck_ ** _entered_  
  
**uwu** : XMCKDSSKD  
  
**zen 10** : i feel like i’m gonna black out it’s too bad i haven’t yet  
  
**thanos’ giant purple c*ck** : lov that you censored cock  
  
**thanos’ phat purple ass** : gotta keep it family friendly  
  
**uwu** : i better not see this in hell  
  
**thanos’ phat purple ass** : shut up twink  
  
**thanos’ giant purple c*ck** : respect your GOD, yoosung  
  
**uwu** : HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME  
  
**thanos’ giant purple c*ck** : thanos knows all  
  
**uwu** : when’s my birthday  
  
**thanos’ giant purple c*ck** : fuckinuhhhhhhhh  
**thanos’ giant purple c*ck** : thanos knows some  
  
**uwu** : that’s what i thought, THOT  
  
**_loona’s whore_ ** _entered_  
  
**loona’s whore** : i have the barney theme song stuck in my head this truly is the end folks  
**loona’s whore** : WHAT the FUCK  
  
**_jimin ham_ ** _entered_  
  
**jimin ham** : Assistant Kang, please come see me in my office. I have a project to discuss with you  
**jimin ham** : What the fuck.  
  
**thanos’ phat purple ass** : yeah, and?  
  
**thanos’ giant purple c*ck** : yes?  
  
**jimin ham** : What the fuck.  
  
**thanos’ giant purple c*ck** : are you broken  
  
**zen 10** : idk about him but my eyes sure are  
  
**_what_ ** _entered_  
  
**uwu** : speaking of broken eyes  
  
**what** : Wow I breathed  
  
**uwu** : i’m surprised you can even do that  
  
**what** : Okay, bitch  
**what** : The next person to make fun of my eyesight is getting kicked out of the RFA  
  
**uwu** : how will you even know who to kick if you can’t see  
  
**_uwu_ ** left the chat

 **what** : anyone else

 **thanos’ giant purple c*ck** : she's meditating guys

 **thanos’ phat purple ass** : she's died

 **zen 10** : pour one out for yoosung

 **loona's whore** : 1 like = 1 prayer

 **jimin ham** : Damn, that's sad. Anyway,  
  
**_uwu_** _entered_  
  
**uwu** : I LIVED BITCH  
  
**what** : HOW DID YOU GET BACK IN HERE  
  
**uwu** : I’M A BAD BITCH YOU CAN’T KILL ME  
  
**what** : that may be so but i sure as hell can get literally anyone to ban ur ass FOREVER  
  
**uwu** : i’m not scared of you  
  
**thanos’ giant purple c*ck** : he’s lying he’s shaking in his boots  
  
**uwu** : shut the fuck up  
  
**thanos’ giant purple c*ck** : i needed this, thank u so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!! it's labor day weekend so i finally have enough energy to post  
> to everyone that's in school: good luck!! i hope u aren't too stressed or anxious uwu <3 have a good week guys ~


End file.
